Out of the Darkness
by 101NightFox101
Summary: The tallest banish Zim to Earth and forbid him from contacting the Irken empire. Dib saw all of it and decides to help Zim. May be ZaDr. It's much better than it sounds. Don't believe me? Read and find out...
1. Into the Darkness

Chapter 1: Into the Darkness

Dib's P.O.V

**Edit** Changed it from present to past tense

* * *

><p>I bolted down the poorly lit street after my arch enemy, Zim. His slim, green body racing across the road. His stupid disguise hadn't really changed, it was still just a black wig and contact lenses. He also still wore his pinkish-red tunic, black tights, boots and gloves. Not to mention he had grown, something which he was very proud about. He was now about 5'2, of course it was nothing compared to my 6'4, and I constantly remind him of it.<p>

I was still thin, not as thin as Zim but still thin. I still had the same thick glasses I'd worn since I was little and my black trench coat. My coat had been patched up a bit because of my height and fights with Zim, I still wore it every day though. My hair still had that annoying scythe-like thing in it, just like my father's, who still hadn't given up on trying to get me to study 'real science' by the way. Like that would ever happen, I'm always too busy saving the world to worry about science. Not that my father would know that, he still thinks I am insane.

The game of cat and mouse that Zim and I have played since 5th grade was getting pretty old. Zim would think up an idiotic plan, I'd stop him dead in his tracks, and he'd think up a new one, etc. It was all the same and seemingly never ending. And his poor attempts at world conquest were just getting more insane as time progressed, it had been 5 years and he still hadn't managed to take over so much as a building, let alone the whole planet.

I hadn't been following Zim around as much as I used to, but to be honest he wasn't as much of a threat anymore…well at all really. The worst thing he'd done this year was steal animals from the zoo and make them glow in the dark, claiming that the brightness would render Earth sleepless, therefore surrendering to him. But that plan back fired when the animals destroyed half of his base in a stampede.

That's why I wasn't expecting what happened that night. The stupid alien had broken into my room through my window and stolen my laptop that had all the videos and photos I'd ever taken of Zim. I just had to get it back or almost all of my years of research were down the drain, that and I only have one laptop.

Zim ran into his base and slammed the door behind him, I guess I had to admit that he is faster than me. I stopped before I reached his yard, picking up a rock and throwing it onto the dead grass near Zim's lawn gnomes. No reaction, brilliant. I don't really feel like having lasers shot at me. I quickly ran to the door and bashed it open.

"Give it back Zim!" I yelled. There was no answer. "I said give it back you stupid, green lizard!" Just silence.

"Strange…" I thought out loud. That wasn't like Zim. I mean I just insulted him and he didn't shout at me or beat me up. Nothing.

I cautiously took another step into the base, hearing a slight click behind me as the door swung shut.

"Zim? Where are you?" I called out, not really expecting an answer. "Maybe he's down in his lab." I thought out loud again.

I took a few more steps before I was attacked by a hard, silver thing.

"Ow! Argh! Get off me!" I squirmed, trying to get away. It kept hitting me with what appeared to be a waffle drenched in maple syrup.

"Big head boy! Watcha doin's here!" A robotic voice screeched.

Gir, Zim's defective robot servant, the only thing possibly dumber than Zim, and that was saying something.

"Hi Gir. Uhh…do you know where Zim is? He has something of mine and I want it back." I asked, picking him up and throwing him onto the couch.

"Wee!" It screamed as it flew through the air. It then sat there for a second, thinking.

I waited for an answer, but got nothing. The little robot pulled a scruffy looking rubber pig from its head and squeezed it until its eyes bulged, laughing hysterically.

"Thanks for your help, stupid, insane robot." I mumbled before getting to my feet and shaking crumbs and syrup out of my hair and off my clothes. Wiping the sticky mess off my hand, I walked over to the toilet in the kitchen and looked down into it. I shook my head at the stupidity of it, to be completely honest, who in their right mind would make a toilet an entrance to their lab? And why put it in the kitchen?

I stepped into it and took a deep breath, preparing to flush myself into Zim's lab. Just before I did, I heard a huge bang. I looked up, seeing bits of metal scattered everywhere, and a robot's head with large cyan eyes rolled into the kitchen.

"Are you gonna make biscuits!" it asked in a high pitched voice. Apparently Gir had exploded…again.

Sighing I turned and flushed. I wasn't expecting the sensation that engulfed my body. It was like I was getting stretched, shrunk, pulled apart and melted all at the same time. I was getting dizzy, and I screamed as I flew feet first down the long tube into what I knew to be Zim's base. I'd been in there plenty of times before, but this was my first time using one of the actual entrances. All the other times I'd just broken in.

I felt myself go a little faster and my head began to spin. Another three or four seconds and I shot out of the bottom, landing hard on my back. I groaned, clutching my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I shakily stood up, clutching a machine of some type for support. I just stood there for a while, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and my stomach to settle. When I could see properly I walked out of the corner I was in to look for Zim.

"Hey space boy! Come out and fight me! Or are you too chicken?" I demanded, trying to antagonise him into coming out. My efforts weren't needed though.

"Zim is not 'chicken' Dib-worm." A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I froze at the sound of him so close to me. I tried to say something but my mouth was quickly covered and something sharp was jabbed into my neck. He let me go and I fell to the cold, metal floor. An evil laugh echoed around me as my vision went blurry. A black silhouette formed above me in the shape of a blurry alien. I tried to move my arms and legs but they weren't responding.

"Wha did you doo to mee Zim?" I mumbled drowsily. Zim just laughed at me.

I could feel myself drifting into a deep sleep. But I couldn't, not here. Not in my enemy's lab with him centimetres above me. Not unless I wanted to freaking die!

Stay awake, Dib! Don't give in! I mentally shook myself, trying not to succumb to the darkness surrounding me, but it was no use. I lost my sense of sight and could barely hear in a matter of seconds.

"Nighty night, Dib-stink." Zim said with an evil chuckle before I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Is it good? is it terrible? Should I bother to post chapter two? Review and tell me! All flames will be ignored though, so don't bother with that. Also, I would like to thank my amazing Beta, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, for making this chapter so much better!<p>


	2. Zim's Plan

Yaaay! Chapter 2! =D It's a bit short though. Sorry about that. Oh, In case you didn't know, I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters. I wish I did though...

**edit** Changed it from present to past tense

* * *

><p>I groaned, squinting at the harsh light above me. I tried to bring my arms up to shield my eyes but they were strapped down at the wrist by metal clasps, as were my ankles. I tried remembering how the heck I got here, but it was all blank.<p>

"Ah, Dib-stink, you're up. It took you long enough, human." Zim said, walking towards me with a smirk.

"What did you do, Zim? Where am I?" I demanded as I struggled against my restraints, doing nothing but hurting myself.

"Stoopid hyooman." He chuckled and shook his head. "You fell right into one of Zim's amazing traps. You see, I've been having…difficulty, taking over this filthy dirt ball. Zim needs to know more about your pitiful species' weaknesses. And by luring you here, I have the opportunity to take a closer look into how you disgusting creatures work." Zim explained as he paced around the metal table I was on.

"So you're going to study me? Like an animal?" I scowled at him. I had to bite my lip to resist spitting in his face.

"Sort of Dib-stink. First, Zim will dissect you, then he will put you back together. Probably…" he said grinning wickedly at me, this made me gulp in fear.

"A-and then w-what?" I asked shakily.

Zim laughed evilly, causing a shiver to go up my spine. "Then Zim wi-"

Zim was cut off by a screech and a few loud crashes. "Gir!" He shouted. "What are you doing you stupid robot? Come here immediately!"

"Yes my master!" Gir zoomed in with red eyes, landing in front of Zim in a salute.

"What is wrong, Gir?" Zim asked through clenched teeth.

Gir's eyes went back to their original blue color. "The Tallest! They wants to speaks to yooo. And I'm makin' tacos!" the insane robot jumped up and down with excitement before flying off again.

"My Tallest? What could they be calling for? To check up on the mighty Zim I suppose." He grinned and turned back to me. "Stay there. Zim will be back to rain doom upon that big head of yours soon." He said with a smirk.

"Like I can even go anywhere! And my head's not big! Why does everyone say that?" I shouted, but Zim had already left.

I sighed and looked at my surroundings. A few tools and machines surrounded the table I was on. There was a giant computer in a corner of the room, it looked different from when I'd last been here.

I was still a little tired from whatever Zim had injected me with, and my wrists and ankles hurt from the cold metal table. I tried to get up again but it was no use. I had to get out of here though, I kept struggling but the metal wouldn't budge. I looked back around and got an idea.

"Computer!" I said in my most Zim-like voice.

"Whaaaaaat?" It responded, sounding irritated as well as bored.

"Release the human." I ordered forcefully.

"Whatever…" the computer yawned and let me go.

"Yes!" I whispered as I jumped off the table.

I turned to run but stopped in my tracks when I heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like a bloodcurdling scream from Zim. I quickly changed my course for the elevator, my curiosity getting the better of me. The elevator played annoyingly cheerful music as it travelled up into Zim's kitchen.

There was a slight ding as the walls opened to reveal a purple kitchen. I heard strange noises coming from the lounge room. I peered around the corner and froze, my eyes widened in shock and I gasped. Nothing could have prepared me for the scene I saw before me.

* * *

><p>Ooooh a cliffhanger! Ha ha! =D And I'll be replying to your reviews because they were all so nice!<p>

MANIC-DEMON: Ha ha! No begging is needed. And for being the first to review my story you get a giant llama! Yay for llamas! ^_^

Wolf: Awww thank you! And there will be much more Gir in this story! So don't fall out of your chair! : )

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: Thank you! And thanks for this chapter as well! I love it!

SpacePotato: Here it is! Ta-da! I'm magic. ha ha!

Emily-Twilight: Oh I have much in store for the Dib-thing. (Evilly laughes while lightning crashes over head.) Actually I have no idea. I write this as I go and I'm only up to chapter 4. So we'll see...

Thank you all for reviewing! You all get hugs! (tightly hugs all of you) I love you all! Please review!


	3. A painful visit

Okay, just a little warning, this chapter is violent. And gorey. And you'll probably hate me for writing it.

And I do not own invader Zim!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A painful visit<p>

Dib's p.o.v

Zim screamed in pain a second time. Fear welled up inside me at the sight of the alien being held to the ground by similar green beings as they cut deeply into his right arm, fear for him and myself.

What if they found me? And what were they doing to him? These were thoughts that raced through my brain.

Zim screamed again as they plunged a knife deeper into his arm, a pool of blue blood spurting out from the wound. Evil laughter rang across the room.

"What's wrong Zim? Can't take a little pain?" A tall Irken in purple robes jeered.

I recognized him immediately as one of Zim's leaders. His Tallest.

Another joined him, dressed in red robes and laughing also." You were never meant to be an invader, Zim. You're a defect, you have so many weaknesses, so many faults. Why do you think we sent you here in the first place?" The red one spoke with a look of pure hatred.

"M-my Tallest. I'm not a defect, I swear!" Zim whimpered, halfway on the verge of tears.

"Silence!" The red one screamed as he slapped Zim across the face.

Zim stared at the ceiling and cried. Another stab brought even more tears to his magenta eyes. He struggled against the many arms that held him down but that just earned him a few harsh kicks to the head from his leaders.

"We sent you here to get rid of you, Zim. You're just so annoying; you always get in the way and ruin everything." The purple one taunted as he walked around Zim, like a lion circling its prey.

"We sent you into space hoping that you'd die and finally leave us alone!" The red one kicked Zim's head again.

"But you went and found a planet and kept sending us those worthless transmissions!"

The purple one shrieked as he kicked Zim's belly, causing him to ball up before being dragged back to the floor. Zim looked terrified and helpless.

The red one started talking again. "We're sick of you! We had hoped that the inhabitants of this planet would kill you!"

"But no, your stupid luck kept you alive. So we decided just to come here to end this." The purple one said as he kicked Zim again. This is getting too painful to watch.

"Tallest Red, Tallest Purple, please stop this. Zim promises to do better." Zim begged, tears rolling down his green cheeks. "Zim promises to be less annoying."

Red laughed at Zim's pain before speaking again. "Zim, you are hereby banished to this toxic wasteland." He declared.

"You are also forbidden to contact the Irken Empire." Purple added, kicking Zim again. Zim just cried even harder, accepting his leaders' painful beatings.

"Don't try to escape this planet's atmosphere either. We rigged your PAK to explode if you do." Red kicked Zim's cut arm.

Zim cried out in pain and sorrow. My heart wrenched for the alien, I wish I could help him in some way without endangering myself.

"And we are also taking out your self-destruct button, so you can't choose to have a quick, painless death."

Zim whimpered and continued crying. Red and Purple just laughed even more at Zim's pain.

"Stop sniveling, you worthless defect!" Purple shouts as he gave Zim another kick to the head.

"You're pathetic!" Red joined in delivering another kick, but this time to Zim's stomach.

I cringed as I hear Zim's loudest scream yet. I see Red hold up a long piece of metal covered in blue blood that had been pulled from his right arm. I'm guessing it was the self-destruct button.

The Tallest both suddenly leap on the severely wounded alien. They begin punching, scratching and biting any surface they could find. I flinched at Zim's screaming and the painful cracks I heard as Zim's bones were breaking.

After what seemed like a lifetime the taller aliens got up and left, wiping Zim's blood off them as they left.

I just stood there in shock and watched them. What had just happened? I forced my legs to move and walked forward to Zim. He was completely covered in blue blood and quiet, too quiet.

I leaned down and put my head to where I assumed his heart was. Nothing, he wasn't breathing. I stared at his slight body wide eyed; my mind was empty from disbelief.

"Shouldn't I be happy? I mean, this is what I've always wanted. Imagine what the Swollen Eyeballs will say when I give them an actual alien, then everyone will finally believe me. Then I'll get respect! And admiration! This is great! My enemy is d-de…..Zim…is…de-" I broke off and paled as realization finally hit me.

Zim was dead, he was actually dead. No more chases, no more fights, no more insane rants to listen too, no more Zim. No more obsessions….. I'd have nothing. No more Zim.

The thought of that was unbearable. Not a single happy thought went through my mind; all I could picture was the dark emptiness that would be my life.

I acted on impulse, scooping Zim's limp body off the blood stained floor and running for the elevator. I had to get to the lab, I had to fix Zim. All I needed was a little help from the computer and I could do it. I could fix him!

The elevator dinged and opened, I ran out and carefully placed Zim's lifeless body on the metal table that I had been chained not more than possibly an hour ago.

"Computer! Give me a walkthrough on how to resuscitate an Irken!" I shouted forcefully.

"Argh! I never get any me time!" the voice complained.

"Tell me now!" I demanded even more forcefully than before.

"Fine, but this is going to be very long and it probably won't work." The computer sighed, defeated.

"I don't care, I have to try." I whisper to myself as I got to work. I had to fix Zim, and fast. Time was running out…..

* * *

><p>See? I told you that you'd hate me! Please don't hurt me though… Now I'm gonna reply to my reviewers!<p>

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: Ha ha! At least you like it. ^_^

Lovegirl1: Did you think that would happen? Coz if you did you're either psychic or stalking me… O.o

Emily-Twilight: Lightning in a can! =D And yes, cliff hangers are most horrible creatures.

Crazy Elf: There will be more Gir, have no fear. Still can't believe I wrote a whole chapter without him!

So, if you still like my story (And don't wanna kill me) review! And don't worry, there is more story to come. You haven't seen the last of me!


	4. Broken but Healing

Ta da! Here's chapter 4! But, here! Have some Gir cuteness! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Broken but healing<p>

Dib's p.o.v

I quietly left Zim's lab where he was lying on the metal table and hooked up to an IV that was supplying him with blood. I'd spent countless and antagonizing hours fixing him with all sorts of strange alien medicines and operating on his broken bones. There was a lot of damage to be repaired.

Something in his squeedily-spooch had ruptured so I had to fix that before he'd bleed out internally. His PAK had been dinted and needed fixing. Thankfully most of his other injuries were minor, but after all the damage he'd taken, it would take a while before he would fully heal.

Poor Zim looked terrible, his usually pale jade skin was blotched with ugly blue patches, one of his legs was broken in four different places and his kneecap had been dislocated. His left arm was also dislocated and two of his fingers were broken, his right arm still had a huge chunk missing from the cutting his leaders had done. I shuddered, remembering all the screaming, tears and blood. It still terrified me.

I continued walking though the hallway until I came to the elevator. It opened to reveal a little cyan eyed robot wearing a fluffy, pink apron that said 'food is good' in a strange font.

"Hi Mary!" It screamed and waved vigorously. "Is mastah wake yet!"

I stepped inside the elevator alongside Gir. "No Gir. He's still asleep." I told the little metal guy, his antenna drooped at the news.

"Aww. I'm gonna make waffles to get him ups! Mastah loves waffles!" he shrieks happily, sticking his tongue out. I shook my head at the little robot. He was really cute sometimes.

"I don't think waffles will help him Gir. He can't eat while he's sleeping." I explain gently.

"Aww, wassa matter with mastah then?" Gir asked me, his eyes tearing slightly. I closed my eyes and tried to explain the situation to the clueless robot.

"I understaaaaaand." He said, poking his tongue out again and smiling. I sighed and looked away, shaking my head again.

The elevator stopped at the lounge room. It was still covered in blue blood, and the smell was making my head spin. It smelled rusty and sour, kind of like my dad's lab after a failed experiment…and by failed I mean an explosion.

I stepped out of the elevator followed closely by Gir. We walked to the kitchen where Gir started making waffles and I searched for things to clean with. I opened every cupboard in there but found nothing.

"Computer!" I called out. Maybe he knew where things were.

"What nooow…" It groaned.

"Does Zim have any cleaning supplies?"

"Well, he had some a minute ago." It said.

I waited a minute but the computer didn't say anything else. "Well, what happened to them?" I ask impatiently.

"Gir started making waffles, so your chances of finding any useful products are doubtful. Why?"

I looked over to Gir and sure enough he was pouring about forty bottles of liquid spray into a bowl.

"Great." I sighed, holding my head in my hands. Without looking up, I addressed the computer. "Can you clean up the mess in the lounge room then? Please?"

The computer grumbled but got to work, vaporizing every trace of blue blood it could find.

"Done. Can I go now?" The computer asked, even more annoyed now.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Go." I said as I slid into a chair in the kitchen. I watched Gir dance around the kitchen for a while before realizing how tired I was.

I'd been with Zim all…night? Maybe day. I wasn't sure since he didn't have any clocks around here that wasn't in his language, but it had been many hours either way...or had it? I rested my head on the table and shut my eyes.

"Aww. Mary's sleeping." Gir cooed as he saw me resting at the table. "I'll be right back!" He screamed and ran out of the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with a red blanket, a maroon pillow and rubber pig. He gently slid the pillow under my head and the blanket around me.

"Thanks Gir." I mumbled against the comfortable pillow.

"G'night, Mary." He whispered and stroked my head as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Any good?<p>

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: Dib will fix hm. Don't worry. ^_^

MANIC-DEMON: baaahhh! Here's what happens! XD

SecretTTfanT: Two weeks is soon, right. Ha...ha... *sweats a little*

Emily-Twilight: I love dark matter in a jar... And the Tallest suck! They suck tacos...

Lovegirl1: *Closes window and shuts blind* Just in case... And thank you!

SpeakWthAction: I never liked them either. That's why I decieded to do that to Zim. I'm sooo mean :D

LadyKale: Sure does, huh?

Kay then, be sure to review! Thank you! ^_^


	5. Waffle Batter

Sorry this chap is so short. It's more of a filler than anything. Enjoy though! ^_^

* * *

><p>Out of the Darkness<p>

Chapter 5

Dib's p.o.v

A loud siren woke me from my peaceful sleep. I jumped at the noise and fell backwards out of my chair.

"Mary!" An upside down Gir screeched over the noise. I quickly got up and started searching for the source, turning around I saw that a red light was flashing above the elevator.

"The lab? By why would…Zim!" I screamed as I ran inside and pressed the button forcefully. The elevator dinged and started its slow decent into the lab.

My mind swirled with a million different visions of what could have gone wrong. After what felt like a lifetime the elevator came to a stop and dinged open.

Red lights flashed round the lab and the siren blared deafeningly. The computer had red words that I couldn't understand flashing on it. I ran to the computer and attempted to turn off the siren, only to find the keyboard was covered in what appeared to be waffle batter.

Gir! He'd been down here unsupervised, which could only mean one thing. Disaster!

I stopped trying to silence the siren and ran to where Zim was, unconscious. Waffle batter was all over him and the table. His i.v had been punctured and was dripping blue blood everywhere, and the monitor displaying Zim's heartbeat was smashed and occasionally sparking.

"Damn it!" I screamed. "Gir! Get down here now!" The robot flew down to the lab and saluted me with red eyes. "Turn off the siren!" I shouted over the noise. Gir flew over to the computer and pressed a few buttons, silencing the noise. I sighed thankfully. "Now, clean this mess up while I go get more blood for Zim. And don't come into the lab alone again." I command as I head towards the elevator. I really didn't want anything else to happen to Zim.

Gir saluted again before his eyes went back to cyan. "Aww. Didn't mastah like his waffles?" He asked with his antenna drooped. I just sighed and went back to work.

A few messy hours later Gir and I left the clean lab to go up to the kitchen. I got a soda from the fridge and went to sit down on the lounge to watch TV.

I turned on the news to see that it was 4:23 am. I sighed, it was really early. Putting my can down I went to get the blanket and pillow Gir got me earlier. I laid comfortably down on the couch and was about to go to sleep when I remembered I had to turn off the TV. I get up to do that when someone familiar appeared on screen. My dad, Professor Membrane, was giving a speech on how genetically mutated weasels would one day create electricity.

"How long have I been away for?" I wondered. "Maybe one or two days. I'll bet no one even noticed I was gone." I mumbled, turning off the TV and sliding back under the soft blanket. My thoughts drifted back to my family as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Time for review answers!<p>

MANIC-DEMON: Not much in this chapter... Oh well. Next chappy will be longer.

Emily-Twilight: Ha ha ha! Yes, kill them! :D And i also love Gir's cuteness and the grumpy computer.

SecretTTfanTT: Zim should be okay... Maybe... hee hee!

SpeakWithAction: Hee hee! Yes Dib, luuuurve Zimmy! XD

SpacePotato: Eeek! Not tha waffle dogs! *jumps behind couch* Here... I hope ths appeased you and the waffle dogs.. :S

Lovegirl!: Dib's my favourite too. And I just wrote the chapter that Zim wakes up.

lunathehalfbreed: Thanks! I try to put myself in the charcters shoes. It makes it more interestng.

Emily-In-Darkness: Imma trying to write fast! I'm up to chapter 10! But it's such..hard..work! *collapses of over working* I'm trying though.

So, that's it! Next chapter will be up soon-ish. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Review please!


	6. Enter: Gaz

Here's chapter 6 sweetums! ^_^ I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of drama at home. Anyway, ENJOY! And merry Christmas! *hugs everyone who reads this*

* * *

><p>Out of the Darkness<p>

Chapter 6:

Dib's p.o.v

Half way through the night, Gir woke me up. He was crying and whimpering. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. "Gir, what's wrong?" I said with a yawn.

He sniffed loudly and said something about evil taco monsters under his bed before going into hysterics again. I sighed and picked up the little robot, putting it next to me on the lounge. He instantly stopped crying and snuggled into my side.

"You will protect me from da evil taco monsters, right Maaary?" It's muffled voice sounded almost…tired.

"Yeah, go to sleep now Gir." I said as I patted its empty metal head.

"I loves you, Mary." It yawned before going limp.

"Uh-huh…. Silly little robot." I laughed a little as I slipped under the blankets again.

A few hours later, I woke to a loud knocking noise at the door. "Who is it?"Gir sang as he jumped up and down in front of the window.

"DIB! I know you're in there! And if you don't come out in the next three seconds, I'm going to KICK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

My body froze. It was…Gaz. An angry Gaz. What was she doing here? I was going to find out soon as she proceeded to kick down the door. She stood in the empty door way and glared at me, lightning crashing around her and thunder booming. How did she do that?

"Dib," Her voice was a sickeningly sweet tone as she spoke. "Stop playing with your boyfriend and get to school! You've missed three days already and dad won't stop ranting in his lab about how much of a failure you are because of it. And I swear, if I have to hear another word about you, I'm going to make you wish I was never born." Her glare hardened at the last statement.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" I stuttered and stood up.

"Whatever. Just get to school or I swear that I'll- "

"Okay, okay I get it! I'll be there later." I said, thinking of how I had to check on Zim first.

"No. You come to school now, or I drag you by your oversized head! Your choice." Gaz said.

"Hey! My head's not big! And I need to check something first. Then I- " My sentence was cut off when Gaz grabbed my head and pulled.

"Wrong answer!" She declared as she pulled me out of the door and towards the school.

"Bye Mary! See you later!" Gir shouted as he stood at the empty door way and waved as I was dragged around the corner and away from Zim's house.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! Pretty short, i know. But it's got Gaz in it! =D Please, please review!<p>

lunathehalfbreed: Haha! Great minds think alike i guess! XD

EmoGummyBearZaDrArmy: Thank you! And i didn't plan for poor Zimmy to get hurt. It sorta just happened! And I'm glad you like the story! *hugs you*

SecretlyTTfanTT: Yes, he's very naughty! XD haha!

SpacePotato: I'm glad they were! ^_^ Here are the more chapters! Well chapter... But you can have it anyways! =D

Lovegirl1: We shall give the little robot waffles! =D And i think Zim would miss him if he left. I think Zim wakes up in the next, maybe three chapters... I dunno. lol! XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: I'm glad you like the story! I don't think it'd be the same if you didn't! *gives you a cookie for your helpfullness*

SpeakWithAction: Ha ha ha! Demented huh? XD Now THAT made me laugh! Hope this chapter wasn't too short for ya! ^_^


	7. High school of doom

Oh look at that, this story is still alive! So sorry for the lack of update, i lost all of the chapters i'd written and had to start over T_T But here it is! I tried to make it longer to make up for lack of said updates. If you've stuck around this long and are still reading it, i love you. Seriously. LOVE.

* * *

><p>I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to Zim as I walked hurriedly to school. What if something happened while I was gone? If his condition worsened, who would be there to fix him up? Gir? No. At least, I hope he wouldn't try to help. I shuddered at the thought.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted as a car drove through a puddle next to where I was walking, effectively soaking me. I heard Gaz chuckle under her breath at my shocked expression. I shook my head to get rid of some of the water before continuing towards the school.

Before long we reached the large wire gate surrounding the dreary looking school. It looked just like our previous school, just a bit bigger and with no playground. I almost grimaced as Gaz and I passed through the gate and towards the stairs. This place didn't hold very many fond memories for me. Just as we reached the top step the bell rang, signalling the start of class. I turned to Gaz to say goodbye to find she was nowhere to be seen. Clever girl. Standing in the doorway of a packed school with students not wanting to be late to class was always a bad idea, as I was soon shoved out of the way by them. I thudded to the ground, losing my glasses in the process.

''Damn it,'' I muttered, searching frantically on my hands and knees for them.

''Are these what you're looking for?'' I heard a voice from over my head say tauntingly. I looked up to see the blurry outline of a large guy and what looked to be a small gang of children behind him. Oh great.

I reached out my hand to take my glasses back. ''Oops,'' I heard before the crunch of breaking glass. Laughter soon followed, as did a punch to the side of the head. ''Freak,'' the leader of the gang sneered as he and his lackeys walked away.

My head spinning, I picked up my glasses and put them on. One of the lenses was broken, making it hard to see out of my right eye. I stood up, using the wall next to me as support. Man that guy could pack a punch. A second bell sounded out, signalling I was now late for class. I groaned, running up the hallway towards my locker. I fumbled with the lock and got my book for the class I had, double period of English. Basically just some time to catch up on sleep because English was a breeze. I just about slammed my locker shut and raced towards the classroom.

I burst through the door, my trench coat twirling around my feet and my hair dripping in my face. Every head in the class turned to look at me. Some whispered to each other, other sneered in disgust, and some even laughed at my somewhat tattered appearance. I ignored it all, I was used to it.

''Dib,'' The teacher called out, ''you're late. Detention. My office, after school.'' She narrowed her eyes, pointing me to my seat.

I ground my teeth. Today was getting worse by the minute. I folded my arms on the desk, resting my head on them and staring at the clock. Only seven hours until I was allowed to go back to Zim's house. Providing the detention wasn't any more than ten minutes long, which was doubtful. I sighed quietly, moving my gaze towards the window instead. Maybe time would pass faster that way.

After what seemed like an eternity later, class ended and we were let out for recess. Swarms of girls clogged the hallway while guys just stared at them like drooling puppies or pushed each other jokingly into lockers. I dodged my way towards the bathroom where I could see the full extent of damage done to my face. I waited for a few guys that were crowded around the sink to leave before getting a closer look at myself. It was nothing too major, just a small cut on my cheek and a little bit of swelling. It would probably bruise tomorrow, but I've definitely had worse. I washed my face with some cold water before leaving the bathroom to go get lunch.

I walked right by the cafeteria, I didn't even bother to try eating in there anymore. It was just a closed-in space for people to throw food and laugh at me, plus the food was terrible. Instead I brought my own which I kept in my locker. I went and grabbed a bag of chips and sat on the ground below my locker. I sat and ate in silence as I watched people chat and push each other around the noisy hall. I usually had my mp3 to drown out the noise, but I'd left it at home on my desk. A few minutes later the bell rang so I grabbed my books and headed to my next boring class.

A few boring classes, another lunch break and a detention later school ended. I practically ran out of the schoolyard and down the street towards Zim's place. I was glad I didn't run into Gaz after school, I didn't want to be dragged home or something. School was enough torture. And I had Zim to look after. My pace slowed as I got to Zim's gate, I settled for walking to the front door. I sighed, my cheek was killing me and my glasses were getting really annoying. Today hadn't been the best. Oh well, at least I was dry now.

* * *

><p>Time to answer some reviews! I love my reviews~<p>

Velveteen Nightmare: Guh, thank you so much for reading! 3 It's much appreciated~

lunathehalfbreed: This one isn't as short! Not the longest, but longer than some of them. I tried my best!

Emily-In-Darkness: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! D: But i hope to be updating somewhat regularly from now on.

Two-Cute: Here is the MOOOOOOOOOOOORE! you asked for~ Hope it appeases you

wispilia: Thank you so much! I will be writing more of this story soon!

I will be working hard to get more of this story posted! But please feel free to hit me if i'm late with updates


End file.
